Surprises and Dangers
by Pheonix4
Summary: Harry gets abused by the dursleys dangeers and unexpected surprises in his upcoming year....pg13 for later chapters with swearing
1. Default Chapter

Surprises and Danger

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me it all belongs to JKR unless it's a new character or object they belong to me! I will not write another disclaimer unless I deem it necessary so pls. Remember nothing but new characters objects and spells belong to JKR! I'm just borrowing them so don't sue. READ and REVIEW!

Harry Potter had gone home to his muggle relatives for the holidays. This had been the idea of his headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore. He said he would be safer from Voldemort with the Dursleys then if he had gone to the Weasleys. Sighing, Harry had prepared himself for another three months of abuse by his Uncle Vernon. He'd told Dumbledore about it but Dumbledore had just said, "Nonsense!" As soon as Harry had left Platform 9 and ¾ his Uncle immediately stuffed him in the trunk of his brand new Porchse 911 he'd bought when he received a huge raise from his boss for getting the largest drill order in Grunning's history. When they had gotten to Privet Drive his uncle beat him with his belt for 15 minutes before stuffing him in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Don't think you will be able to communicate with your friends potter, I won't allow it, "Uncle Vernon told him with a gruff..

"Whatever you say, Uncle Vernon," Harry said pulling out his wand and a letter, "I'm allowed to do magic because of Voldemort's return"

Reading the letter Harry had given him, he replied, "WHAT the hell they can't let you do magic. NO way." After reading the letter he considered what it might cause and took Harry's wand from him. 

A/N I know cliffy oh well anyway I posted a new chapter up for my other story Accidents can happen but it hasn't shown up yet. 


	2. Unxpected Reunions and Pregnancys

Surprises and Danger

Chapter Two

Disclaimer anything you don't recognize is mine. Everything else is JKR.

A/N this chapter is a LONG time coming I know. I've had a terrible case of writers' block plus I've had my SOLS to take and everything else in my DAILY LIFE. Anyway pls. Read and review! Thanks out to the following reviewers: oh anything with ** or n is thoughts of the person!

****

Rose: this chapter will definitely be longer! I'm glad you like it!

Blueberrie: heres my next and longer chapter! Sorry I haven't updated I've been rather busy!

Alex: ok I'm finally gotten around to writing my next chapter!

__

Harry just stared at his wand in shock. Then remembering he could suddenly do wandless magic he decided it might be best to mention that; or maybe not. "I can do wandless magic Uncle Vernon its rather pointless taking my wand away." His uncle just stared at him in shock. 

Maybe I ought to do something just to prove something Harry thought as a smirk came up on his face.

He pointed his hand at Dudley, who was off the diet since it wasn't working, and shouted "Weigtyus Charmus" An effect immediately began. Aunt Petunia gasped as she watched her son lose the weight he'd been struggling to lose for two years in five minutes flat. She turned and looked at Harry and whispered, "How long will this last?"

"Permanently so he doesn't have to worry about gaining all that weight back" Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Wow.. uh thanks Harry" his relatives whispered with a mixed look of fear and shock on their faces.

"As long as you treat me right of coarse." Harry replied grinning like a mad fool who has just discovered gold.

"Of coarse, only the best for my dratted sister's son." Aunt Petunia replied, "Vernon do give him his stick uh wand back we uh do not want to cause trouble and meet his ex-convict godfather now do we?"

"No my dear," Vernon said as he handed Harry his wand.

"Thanks" Harry said before he ran to his room to write his friends the good news!

Ron,

The Dursleys are treating me nice now! I guess its because I used a spell to make Dudley lose that weight permanently but still it's a change for the best! Don't tell Hermione but I've been made a prefect and she hasn't. Trust me, she'll find out sooner or later and I'd rather not lose her friendship. The other Gryffendor prefect is Dean just so you know. Did you see all the new books we need for the next school year? Half of them are written by my own father. Amazing I didn't know my father wrote books! Especially textbooks for DADA students. Have you hear from Dumbledore regarding permission for me to stay at your house for the rest of the summer? If not at least the Dursleys are being nice for a change. If I can't come I'll see you in Diagon Alley on August 28.

Harry.

__

He gave the letter to Hedwig and told her to hurry back so he could send a letter to Hermione. After watching her fly out the window he picked up another piece of parchment.

Hermione,

How is your summer going so far? Did you visit Victor? Don't worry I won't mention anything to that dense headed Ron who I know you like and definitely know that he likes you back. We all know even Percy who's denser then Ron! Well I wonder who the new prefects are. I know it isn't you or me. Yes that's all Dumbledore told me about the new prefects. Hope I'll see you at the burrow, if not I'll see you in Diagon Alley on August 24.

Harry

__

He set he parchment on the side so he could send it with Hedwig as soon as she returned.

"Harry," his aunt shouted," time for dinner"

"Coming Aunt Petunia," Harry replied with a huge yawn bursting out from nowhere. 

"Our new neighbors are over so I expect you to be on you best behavior" She told him when he arrived in the kitchen.

"No problem" he murmured as he walked through the kitchen and took his place at the table. 

"Harry," Petunia said, "I'd like you to meet our new neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Potter they live next door in number 6. They also have five children, Mark age 17, Ben and Thomas twins age 16, Crystal age 13, and Daniel age 11. Oh they are wizard and witches just like you and your friends."

"Hello" he said in shock because Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked just like his parents, maybe they were related?

Petunia looked at the Potters and said, " This is my Husband Vernon, my son Dudley age 15, and my nephew Harry J. Potter age 15 he what you'd call a wizard and attends Hogwarts." 

The Potters and Harry stared at each other in shock for well over five minutes.

*He's our missing son/brother* The Potters thought.

Whoa it's my parents and I have siblings. Oh my gosh Harry though feeling faint. 

Lily turned to Petunia and said, "Tunia?"

Petunia stared back and replied in a whispered tone, "Lils?"

They immediately hugged and caught up about the last fifteen years. Petunia immediately noticed Lily's bulging stomach and said, "Expecting again?" 

"Yeah triplets I'm only 4 months. You?" Lily said while staring at Petunias bulging stomach.

"Yeah twins five months" she replied.

A/n ok so it ain't much longer but it's a start. Now I bet ya weren't expecting Harry's parents to be alive and Harry to have siblings and for Petunia and Lily to be pregnant! Anyway please read and definitely review!


	3. Explanations

Surprises and Danger

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

A/n Ok I know I've gone a little too fast its cause all the important stuff happens at Hogwarts. Lily and James return will be explained hopefully in this chapter. Criticism like pointing out mistakes is acceptable but saying you read better is a flame and DEFINITLY NOT ALLOWED. Hey I know we're entitled to our own opinion but I'd rather see the good opinions and criticism pointing out mistakes all right on with the thanks and story.

****

Darwin of Raleina: Thanks for saying I was going to fast. I was going at the speed for a reason. Lily and James will be explained hopefully this chapter or later on I just need to come up with an explanation. Hmm I'm not sure how I'll explain them not knowing about Harry as soon as I find a good reason. Well considering he's famous in England so to speak they could have been living somewhere else say America.

Anna: I personally asked for no flames. Thanks though. Criticism such as pointing out simple mistakes is acceptable. 

"Um Mom," Harry asked, "Could you please explain how y'all are alive?" 

"Yeah if you tell us about your fifteen years and what has been going on in your life." She replied.

"Ok, you fist though," he said after a moment lost in his thoughts.

Lily took a sip of her coke before she began, "When Voldemort came to our house that faithful night, your older brothers weren't there so that explains why you don't remember them. He actually used a curse very similar to Avadra Kedavra even in the flash of bright green light. Only this curse actually placed us asleep until after you had been taken by Hagrid. The name of this curse is so ancient that I can't remember even though Voldemort most certainly knows its long welsh sounding name. After you had been taken we woke up not remembering who we were. You see this curse cause memory loss. We did remember we had four sons but we thought you were either dead or missing. We tried to find you after we got Mark, Thomas, and Ben but after a year we couldn't find you so we moved to America. Yes you maybe wondering why we didn't see you in the Daily Prophet so I'll explain. The curse had temporarily removed our memories of being a witch or a wizard in your father's case. The curse caused your older brother Ben to go temporarily deaf while it enables Mark to read at an early age. After living in America for the past fourteen years we got our memories back so we decided to move back here so your older brothers and younger sister and brother could attend Hogwarts."

"Ah ok," he said not sure if he understood it but went along with it anyway. "Well I'm going to start with how I got this dreadful cures scar on my forehead." He pushed his bangs away to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He could hear everyone in the room gasp. "Well after he supposedly killed you mom he turned on me. He tried to kill me with the killing curse but it reflected off me and made him lose his body leaving this scar behind. I was left on Aunt Petunia's doorstep that same night. In my first year I met my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At first Ron and I weren't really friends with Hermione. We thought she was a stuck-up snobbish know it all. That is until we saved her from a Mountain Troll that Halloween. At our first flying lesson, Neville Longbottom, another one of my friends, ended up breaking his wrist so Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. While they were gone Draco Malfoy picked up Neville's remebrall and hopped on his broom. I ended up getting on my broom and going after him though I had no previous flying experience. Hermione tried to stop me but I knew what I had to do. Malfoy threw it from fifty feet above and I went in a steep dive and caught it a few feet off the ground. Professor McGongall saw me though and I though I was in trouble. I ended up on the Gryffendor Qudditch team as a seeker instead. Later on we found out Hagrid had a dragon egg and got to see it hatch. Unfortunately Malfoy saw and got us into trouble. We ended up sneaking Norbert up to the top of the Astronomy tower to give to Charlie Weasley so Hagrid wouldn't go to Azkaban. We eventually found out about the sorcerer's stone and though Professor Snape was trying to steal it. So we went after him one night only I found out it was Professor Quarrel our DADA professor who shared a body with Voldemort. I stopped him just in time though. That's my first year pretty much. Any comments?" 

"Wow! You got on the Qudditch team in your first year?" James asked in shock.

"Yeah, Dad I did, youngest seeker in a hundred years," Harry told him proudly.

Lily and his siblings were totally in shock and just sat there not managing anything but to eat the wonderful dinner Petunia had cooked for them all. 

"Ok, time fore my second year," Harry started after a few minutes, "Ron and I missed the train back so we took his father's enchanted flying car back to Hogwarts. We were seen by muggles unfortunately and we also crashed into the Whomping Willow. We tried to sneak into the feast but were caught by Snape and given months worth of detention. Hermione also gave us a mouthful, as she had been terribly worried. Then something started attacking and petrifying muggle borns. During a dueling lesson our new dada professor, Gilderoy Lockhart paired Malfoy and me to duel. When he used a spell to set a serpent on me I talked to it and everyone ended up thinking I was the one that was hurting muggleborns for a while. Ron, Hermione, and I thought Malfoy was behind it so we made a Polyjuice Potion. After knocking out Crabbe, and Goyle, Ron and I used their hairs while Hermione tried to become Millicent Bulstode although the hair turned out to be a cat hair. We ended up finding out Malfoy wasn't the one. A few weeks later Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were petrified. Most people stopped thinking I was behind it when Hermione got petrified. Although they were still scared of me because I was a paraselmouth. One day when we were visiting Hermione we discovered a slip of paper in her hands. Once we pryed it loose we discovered that a Basilisk was behind the attacks. We then found it was sent from the Chamber of Secrets and that the entrance was in a girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where the Basilisk killed her herself fifty years ago. I ended up pulling Gryffendor's sword out of the sorting hat and killing the basilisk. I also got rid of the memory of Tom Riddle who was responsible for the Basilisk and save Ginny Weasley. Ok are their any comments?"

"You killed a Basilisk and have the ability of a paraselmouth," Mark and Lily asked at the same time.

"Yes, I did, and I can talk to snakes,' he said monotonously, " Voldemort transferred some of his powers into me when he tried to kill me fourteen years ago.

"Wow," was all his family managed to reply.

"In my third year I met Sirius who escaped from Azkaban twelve years after being framed by pettigrew. Along with our new Dada professor Remus Lupin, and Sirius we almost managed to catch peter so we could free Sirius. Unfortunately for us Peter escaped so I couldn't go live with Sirius who is currently on the run somewhere on this planet. That was my best year so far. I got a Firebolt for Christmas and Gryffendor won the Qudditch Cup."

"Sirius, framed in Azkaban, HOW COULD THEY!" James yelled hitting his hand on Aunt Petunia's beautiful mahogany table. 

"I know Dad, I know," Harry said, "I worry about him all the time especially since I haven't received a letter from him since last Christmas."

A/n ok that's it for now. The next chapter will include his fourth year description and Diagon Alley. Now remember to review and be nice! Pointing out mistakes in a nice way is all right telling me you've read better doesn't help me improve so is not acceptable! Thanxs and enjoy!


End file.
